Le Coup du Fou
by RougePlume
Summary: Owlman vient de perdre son fidèle apprenti, Talon, aussi connu sous le nom de Richard Grayson. Incapable d'accepter cette tournure tragique du destin, il met au point un vaste plan pour ramener son double de Terre Zéro.
1. Prologue

**Le Coup du Fou**

Partie I

(Aeternus Malum)

Prologue

_Terre TROIS_

_Gotham City_

"Où est-il?"

"Il ne réponds pas Monsieur."

xxx

C'est Noël à Gotham City.

Six cadeaux ont été soigneusement placés sur le sol bétônné et humide d'un toit d'immeuble.

La plupart sont rectangles, d'autres longs, d'autres courts. L'un d'eux est carré.

Les emballages sont trempés par la pluie, mais pas seulement.

Un liquide rouge et épais déborde des boîtes perméables pour se mélanger aux flaques d'eau qui recouvrent le toit.

La disposition précise des cadeaux a une forme simpliste.

La forme d'un corps humain.

En six parties distinctes.

xxx

Le mouvement des pales d'hélicopter produit un son sourd et régulier difficile à entendre sous la pluie battante.

xxx

Je les ai emballés moi-même, a-t-il crié entre quelques éclats de rires.

xxx

Quelques instants plus tard, ces mêmes pales d'hélicopter sont tâchées de sang frais.

xxx

Au revoir les blagues, adieu le clown.

xxx

Il peut sentir l'odeur putride de la ville remontée des égoûts.

Il peut entendre les sirènes d'ambulances retentir au loin.

Il peut sentir les gouttes de pluie tomber sur ses épaules.

Mais il ne peut pas prononcer son nom.

xxx

Owlman préfère prendre le contrôle de ce qui est déjà en place.

Il a réglé ses dettes, fait du chantage et a menacé ceux qui dirigeaient Gotham jusqu'à ce que la ville devienne sienne. Mais ça n'a pas toujours marché. Parfois Owlman a dû tout détruire et tout recommencer. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec sa famille. Son père était un homme faible, sa mère une sadiste autoritaire. Son frère, un rat.

Son serviteur, Alfred, était le seul qu'il pouvait contrôler.

Alors ensemble, ils ont tué sa famille.

xxx

Les Grayson géraient un cirque qu'ils avaient hérité d'un clown nommé Anthony Zucco.

Après que John Grayson l'ait tué.

Le cirque devint ensuite une façade pour des opérations de blanchiement d'argent.

Les Grayson venaient souvent à Gotham faire leur tournée.

Owlman s'associait souvent avec eux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent assassinés, laissant leur fils unique orphelin.

xxx

Son nom est Richard Grayson.

Son nom _était_ Richard Grayson.

xxx

Quand Thomas l'avait approché sur le sol poussiéreux et tâché de sang cette fatidique soirée-là, il avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du garçon en lui murmurant quelques mots rassurants.

"Ne t'en fais pas Richard. Je suis là pour toi maintenant."

Poutant il n'a pas toujours été là pour Richard. Pas quand ça comptait vraiment.

xxx

Le silence pesant de la cave est presque assourdissant. La seule source de lumière émane d'un large écran d'ordinateur devant lequel est assis un homme, immobile. C'est un jour sinistre. Aujourd'hui, les remors l'envahissent. Non pas parce qu'il a tué un psychopathe dans un excès de rage mais parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver Talon, son fidèle apprenti. C'est pour ça que son travail n'est pas fait de recherches harrassantes mais de réflexion intense et silencieuse. Son problème ne peut pas être résolu par un ordinateur. En fait, son problème ne peut pas être résolu du tout. Mais doté d'une intelligence hors du commun, il refuse de baisser les bras. Il est convaincu qu'il y a une solution, il ne la voit pas pour l'instant c'est tout.

Pourtant elle existe. Elle doit exister. Il ne supporte plus la solitude. _Cette_ solitude. Elle le suit partout et furtivement comme une ombre malvenue. Alors il essaye de réfléchir. De rassembler les faits et les possibilités, jaugeant chaque variable de ces possibilités afin de trouver _la_ solution. Mais son esprit ne veut pas se concentrer. Ses pensées s'égarent dans un endroit plus sombre, plus macabre de son esprit. Elles le forcent à revivre _ce_ moment, le moment précis où son monde s'est effondré. Il s'en souvient sans essayer. L'orage, la douleur, la rage, le Joker. Il s'en souvient parce qu'il ne peut pas l'oublier.

* * *

><p>NA: Cette histoire est directement inspirée de Forever Evil et notamment Justice League 23.4. Je n'ai pas pu ajouté Owlman/Thomas Wayne dans les tags de personnages mais c'est bel et bien un personnage central dans cette fanfic.


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci à _alanachantelune_ pour son avis! Et pour te répondre, je ne savais pas que Jason était le Talon original! Je ne connais pas le pre-New52 dans les détails mais personnellement je suis contente que ce soit Dick maintenant parce que c'est toujours intéressant d'explorer son côté obscur.

Chapitre I

_Terre TROIS_

_Q.G du Syndicat du Crime_

_Ultrapolis_

_._

_._

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"C'est le rapport que tu as demandé."

Ultraman lis attentivement le dossier en fronçant les sourcils. "Je vois." répond-il finalement. "Ils ne nous laissent pas le choix. Puisque Quraq* refuse de se soumettre à notre autorité, nous allons exécuter chaque rebelle un par un et dissoudre leur gouvernement."

"C'est un peu radical comme solution, non? Nous pourrions négocier d'abord tu sais." lui fait remarquer Superwoman d'un air un peu amusé.

"Nous avons déjà été trop tolérant avec eux. Ils ont mulitplié les attaques contre notre organisation et malgré cela, nous leur avons offert une dernière chance de se racheter." lui explique Ultraman, les yeux rougeoyant de rage. "Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait? Ils nous ont craché au visage!" s'écrit-il avec autant de mépris que possible avant d'enflammer le dossier avec ses yeux.

"Pour qui se prennent-ils? Je ne vais pas laisser ces cafards entraver nos plans! C'est à nous et à nous seuls de changer la carte du monde!"

Puis, après un moment de silence pendant lequel il reste perdu dans ses pensées, il ajoute à voix basse "Et c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire."

"faire...? Quoi donc?" demande Superwoman, quelque peu incertaine.

"Nous allons changer la carte du monde en commençant par Quraq."

Superwoman reste interolquée par les mots d'Ultraman, qui ne sont pourtant pas surprenant.

"Tuer les rebelles de Quraq n'est pas suffisant, ça ne ferait qu'alimenter la haine des groupes rebelles qui se cachent encore. Non, nous avons besoin d'en faire un exemple pour nous faire respecter. Nous devons être catégorique, montrer à tous que le Syndicat ne reculera devant rien ni personne."

"Et à quoi tu penses exactement?"

"A l'uranium que Grid avait découvert sur Terre Zéro pendant une mission de reconnaissance. Nous avons déjà extrait tout l'uranium possible de notre planète mais imagine ce que nous pourrions accomplir si nous en avions encore! Ce que nous pourrions faire subir à Quraq! Les dissidents du monde entier réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'opposer au Syndicat du Crime. Avec l'uranium et nos pouvoirs, nous deviendrions tout simplement invincibles."

Laissant apparaître un sourire narquois sur son beau visage, Superwoman en profite pour voler un baiser langoureux à son amant avant de chuchoter: "Bien. Je vais contacter Owlman pour qu'il s'occupe de notre petit projet."

* * *

><p><em>Terre TROIS<em>

_Gotham City_

_Les souterrains du Manoir Wayne_

_._

_._

C'est la faute de Dick s'il est mort.

Il a poursuivit bêtement le Joker, il s'est fait attrapé et il s'est fait tué.

C'est de sa faute.

Sa mort n'a aucune importance.

Ca n'a aucune importance.

La vie continue.

C'est ce que Thomas n'arrête pas de se répéter. Mais ce ne sont que des mensonges hideux derrière lesquels il se cache. Il est responsable de la mort de son apprenti. Il le sait. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire la vérité à propos de ses parents, de Barbara et des autres. Il aurait dû faire ce qu'il fait de mieux: mentir.

Dick était sa seule famille, le seul vrai partenaire qu'il ait jamais eu et la seule personne en qui Thomas ait jamais eu confiance. Un peu de lumière dans un monde bien sombre. Sa mort est comme un poison, elle infecte son esprit et se répand en lui comme une maladie, lentement mais sûrement. Mais Owlman n'en restera pas là. Même contre la mort il a un plan. Owlman a toujours un plan. Et c'est grâce au Syndicat qu'il va pouvoir exécuter ce plan.

Car ce dont Thomas a besoin c'est d'un moyen de traverser les dimensions car il n'a pas l'intention de faire le deuil de son ami quand un autre Richard Grayson est en train de vivre paisiblement dans le monde d'à côté. Et l'uranium est le prétexte idéal.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il est en train d'appeler Deathstroke en vidéo-conférence.

"Deathstroke."

"Owlman. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?"

"Le Syndicat du Crime est tombé d'accord pour organiser une nouvelle mission: ramener l'uranium de Terre Zéro."

"De l'uranium? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec ça? Eradiquer la population?"

"Je t'appel pour que tu fasses ce que je te dit, pas questionner ce que je te dit. Tu superviseras l'extraction, le processus d'acheminement et tu t'assureras que chaque cargaison arrive à destination."

"Alors je supervise le transport maintenant?" marmonne-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, pas vraiment amusé par ce qui semble être une mission inintéressante.

"Cette nouvelle mission, appelée Projet Oméga, est devenue la priorité du Syndicat." reprend Owlman comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. "Tu as carte blanche pour agir comme bon te semblera avec l'ennemi. Tu as la permission de tuer."

"Mmm, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Ce sera tout?"

"Non, ce n'est pas tout. Il y a autre chose. Une mission à caractère confidentiel. Une mission qui ne concerne pas le Syndicat."

Il y a une longue pause après les mots pour le moins inhabituels d'Owlman.

"Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez Owlman?"

"Il y a quelques jours... Talon s'est fait tué." Etonné d'entendre cette macabre nouvelle, Deathstroke reste sans voix. Il a combattu à maintes reprises aux côtés de Talon dont il a toujours admiré la tenacité d'esprit et le style unique de combat.

"Vraiment? Je n'ai rien entendu à ce propos. Dommage que vous ayez perdu un partenaire si doué et dévoué."

"Je ne l'ai dit à personne encore, je préfère garder le silence parce que je veux que tu ramènes son double de Terre Zéro."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Deathstroke est persuadé que c'est une blague. Mais le fait est, Owlman ne connaît pas l'humour.

L'assassin personnel du Syndicat considère les mots de son employeur pendant un moment avant de répondre prudemment.

"Vous me mettez dans une situation difficile."

"Ne te péoccupe pas du Syndicat Slade, préoccupe-toi de la mission."

"Je ne suis pas désolé d'insister Owlman mais je pourrais perdre beaucoup si j'accepte de coopérer, c'est-à-dire ma tête. Vous savez comment Ultraman réagit face aux actes de trahison."

"Ultraman et Superwoman sont trop occupés à jouer aux despotes pour s'inquiéter de la totalité de ta mission. Toute trace menant à cette mission sera effacée des enregistrements, je pensais que cela allait sans dire." répond Owlman, un peu agaçé par la méfiance de Slade.

"Très bien. J'attends vos instructions alors. Terminé."

Thomas éteint la connexion vidéo puis enlève son masque en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste las. Puis il se lève pour se diriger vers la vitrine au centre de la cave où un costume noir et marron est en exposition avec sa variété d'armes. C'est un vieux costume parce que le plus récent a finit comme son propriétaire, en morceaux.

Le seul survivant de la famille Wayne pose sa main gantée délicatement sur la glace, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se brise, et contemple une dernière fois ce qui symbolise désormais son plus grand échec.

* * *

><p>*Quraq est le nom d'un pays fictif tiré de la série animée Young Justice.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II

_Terre** ZERO**_

_Gotham City_

_Les Narrows_

_Quelques jours plus tard_

_._

_._

Accroupit sur le toit d'une usine désaffectée, Batman observe attentivement les environs.

Depuis quelques jours il enquête sans relâche sur une affaire épineuse, qui, en temps normal, impliquerait la Ligue des Justiciers. Mais puisque celle-ci est dispersée au quatre coins du monde et de l'univers, Batman se charge de cette enquête en recherchant les indices et surtout les preuves d'un trafic d'uranium. Même si la circulation de marchandises frauduleuses est monnaie courante dans cette ville infestée de corruption, les trafics d'uranium pur sont très rares - ils sont généralement limités aux conflits internationaux. Or, ce qui est surprenant dans cette affaire, c'est que cet uranium est transporté non pas dans une autre ville ou dans un autre pays mais dans un autre monde, un monde parallèle. Et selon les indicateurs fréquenciels de la Ligue, c'est ici précisément que se trouve la source des ondes quantiques qui indique une brêche dans le continium espace-temps.

Malgré la tombée de la nuit, Batman peut distinguer toutes les silhouettes et leurs mouvements grâce à ses jumelles thermiques. Lorsque, soudain, une lumière éclatante pénètre ses jumelles, une lumière si puissante qu'elle le rend momentanément aveugle. Il jette ses jumelles et met instinctivement sa main sur ses yeux, comme si elle allait lui rendre la vue plus vite. Après quelques longues secondes, sa vue se réadapte naturellement. Il continue de cligner des yeux bêtement quand il remarque un halo de lumière blanche qui flotte dans les airs au-dessus de l'endroit qu'il observait, un toit d'immeuble en contrebas.

Lorsque l'aura de lumière se dissipe, il aperçoit un groupe d'une trentaine d'hommes portant des AK-47 à l'épaule et dont les visages sont dissimulés par des cagoules. A la tête du groupe se tient le leader, un grand homme aux épaules larges qui porte un masque à moitié noir, à moitié orange tout comme le reste de son armure. Cet homme ressemble étrangement à Deathstroke The Terminator mis à part quelques détails insignifiants comme son masque. La bouche de son masque est formée d'une minuscule cavité devant laquelle se trouve de petits barreaux en métal, son oeil unique est caché derrière une lentille blanche opaque et les traits que prennent son masque sont anguleux et autoritaires.

La trentaine d'assassins se retire sans bruit dans l'ombre des rues de Gotham. L'équivalent de Deathstroke, quant à lui, reste parfaitement immobile. En fait, il semble même fixer Batman comme s'il savait exactement où il se cachait et le défiait de sortir de sa cachette. Le chevalier noir, quelque peu agacé d'avoir été découvert si vite, finit par lancer son grappin et s'élance dans les airs avant d'atterir lourdement face au mercenaire.

"Ah. Batman. Enfin, nous nous rencontrons." déclare la voix mécanique de Deathstroke produit par son changeur de voix.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Nan nan nan, mauvaise question," ricane son adversaire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à Gotham?" Batman n'aime pas les nouveaux venus à Gotham. Surtout quand ils portent un katana sur le dos.

"Je pensais que c'était évident."

"Vous voulez de l'uranium. Pour votre monde." Deathstroke applaudit en signe de moquerie. Pour lui, il n'y a rien de plus exaltant que de se moquer d'une légende vivante avant de la piétiner une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Bravo. Quel détective vous faites." déclare Deathstroke d'un ton sarcastique.

"Vous avez atterit dans la mauvaise dimension parce que vous repartirez les mains vides." Batman n'a pas l'intention de se laisser intimider. "On peut faire ça calmement ou pas. Ca ne dépend que de vous."

Deathstroke éclate d'un rire sans joie qui fait froid dans le dos. "Batman. Je ne connais pas tout de cette dimension mais vous, je vous ai étudié de près." dit l'assassin en le pointant du doigt et en tournant autour de Batman comme un vautour autour de sa proie. "Vous ne jouez pas encore dans la cour des grands, vous n'êtes pas un tueur; vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre type qui aime les déguisements et qui se prend pour un super flic. Alors ne vous ridiculisez pas davantage en essayant de me menacer."

"Je vais vous arrêter, démanteler toute votre opération, en arrêter chaque membre et vous envoyer tout droit dans une prison de haute sécurité où vous y passerez la fin de vos jours. On verra si vous rigolerez toujours une fois enfermé."

Deathstroke s'esclaffe et lui répond, un peu amusé, "J'en frissonne déjà."

A cet instant, Batman décide d'en finir avec la mascarade. Il lance plusieurs shurikens vers Deathstroke qui les esquive sans peine. Sans sortir d'arme, Deathstroke bloque tous les coups de Batman puis le frappe violemment dans les côtes au point qu'elles finissent par céder. Batman titube en arrière, la respiration courte et les poings levés en guise de bouclier. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle force brute, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il essaye d'atteindre le mercenaire au niveau de la mâchoire mais voyant venir l'attaque Deathstroke attrape son bras et le tord jusqu'à briser l'os, provoquant ainsi un horrible bruit de craquement. Batman laisse échapper un cri étouffé à travers ses dents serrées en essayant de reprendre une position de défense mais Deathstroke l'aggripe brutalement à la gorge et ressère l'étau pour l'empêcher de respirer. Batman essaye de se débattre, en vain.

Trop tard, il réalise que la force brute de Deathstroke n'est rien comparé au Deathstroke qu'il a connu, cette force-là se rapproche plus de celle de Superman.

Sans dessérrer sa poigne, Deathstroke le plaque brusquement au sol et le chevauche pour l'empêcher de bouger. Sans perdre de temps, l'assassin décapuchonne une seringue et injecte le contenu dans la jugulaire de Batman.

* * *

><p><em>Terre ZERO<em>

_Gotham City_

_Les souterrains du manoir Wayne_

_Quelques instants plus tard_

_._

_._

Timothy Drake est en train de s'entraîner sur les barres parallèles installées dans la cave lorsqu'une alerte retentit. Il se précipite vers l'énorme ordinateur et s'aperçoit que c'est un appel en vidéo-conférence provenant de la Watchtower. Il a à peine le temps d'enfiler son masque de Red Robin quand le visage inquiet de Green Lantern apparaît sur l'écran.

"Batman. J'ai besoin de parler immédiatement à Batman!"

"Qu'y-a-t-il?" demande Red Robin qui est en charge des affaires de Batman en son absence.

"C'est une urgence de niveau 3! La Ligue a besoin de Batman tout de suite!"

"Il n'est pas encore revenu de sa dernière patrouille." explique Tim, quelque peu agaçé par l'attitude plus agressive que paniquée de Green Lantern.

"Alors appelle-le TOUT DE SUITE! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot urgence?!" s'écrit-il en se rapprochant de l'écran.

"D'accord d'accord laissez-moi le contacter." ajoute Tim en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'il tape aussi vite que possible sur son clavier. Bien qu'il ait toujours été en bons termes avec Green Lantern, il est secrètement content de ne pas avoir à travailler avec lui quotidiennement. Quelques très longues secondes plus tard, Tim se laisse gagner à son tour par l'inquiétude quand il ne trouve pas la localisation de son mentor.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" s'impatiente Green Lantern.

"Je ne sais où il est! Son récepteur ne fonctionne pas, ni son GPS. Ils doivent être déconnectés ou alors-"

"Merde! Pourquoi il décide de disparaître aujourd'hui bordel?!" Tim est prêt à lui dire que Batman aussi aurait sûrement préféré attendre demain avant de disparaître mais il garde son sarcasme pour lui et préfère en apprendre plus sur la situation.

"L'urgence - de quoi s'agit-il?"

"L'urgence? L'urgence c'est qu'il y a une énorme brêche dans la sécurité du système informatique de la Ligue! Et ça se propage plus vite qu'à la vitesse de la lumière! Diana est persuadée que Batman a conçu un système manuel de sécurité en cas d'urgence mais il n'est même pas là pour le confirmer! C'est le seul à savoir où se trouve cette commande manuelle nom d'un chien!"

"Ok peut-être que je peux vous aider. Je veux dire, je peux toujours chercher la solution dans les fichiers de Batman et sinon je peux jeter un coup d'oeil à vos systèmes de sécurité, vous avez besoin d'autant d'aide que possible pas vrai?"

"La moitié de la ligue est hors planète et l'autre moitié est en train d'essayer de chercher une solution pour éradiquer le virus - jusque là sans succès donc oui, je vais pas refuser un coup de main. Je vais envoyer Flash et Green Arrow à la recherche de Batman." précise-t-il en tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier. "Tiens, je t'envoie les plans basiques de notre système informatique si tu n'as pas eu les dernières mises à jour, jettes-y un coup d'oeil et préviens-moi aussitôt si tu trouves quelque chose d'utile Robin."

Tim réceptionne les dossiers digitaux que Green Lantern vient de lui envoyer.

"C'est _Red_ Robin abru-" Il entend Alfred toussoter poliement derrière lui avant de pouvoir achever sa phrase.

"Maître Tim, veuillez surveiller votre langage je vous prie."


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre III

_Terre ZERO_

_Blüdhaven_

_Une demi-heure plus tard_

_._

_._

Blüdhaven, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, est une ville où il ne fait pas bon vivre.

Les gangs se sont répandus dans tous les quartiers, infectant chaque recoin de la ville avec leur domination agressive. Chantage, meurtre, drogue et prostitution sont les caractéristiques mêmes de cette ville, même Gotham ne peut pas rivaliser avec la barbarerie de Bludhaven.

Autant de raisons qui montrent à quel point il est incensé pour un justicier de se dévouer à cette ville dont la folie meurtrière n'a d'égal que celle d'Arkham. Mais ça n'a pas empêcher le jeune Nightwing d'en faire sa cour de récréation. Il est d'ailleurs à cet instant en train de patrouiller les rues frissonantes de la ville maudite à la recherche d'actes criminels potentiels.

Plus tôt dans la nuit, il a déjà empêcher plusieurs cambrioleurs, violeurs et meurtriers de passer à l'acte en sauvant au passage quelques vies innocentes qui en furent très reconnaissantes.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à rentrer chez lui pour clôre une patrouille de plus, Nighwing revient sur son endroit d'observation préféré d'où il peut surveiller tous les quartiers de la ville. Cet endroit, c'est le clocher de l'église de Saint Eustache qui se situe au coeur de la ville. Alors qu'il atterit sans bruit sur l'un des balconets qui entourent le clocher, il aperçoit un morceau de papier collé au mur.

Ce qui est plus déroutant encore c'est que ce bout de papier est collé au mur grâce à un morceau de C-4 à côté duquel une batarang est plantée. Bien que le matériau soit maléable et un très bon adhésif, l'utilisation d'une bombe – même à usage inoffensif – envoie un message plutôt clair sur le destinataire. Tout en restant méfiant de ses alentours, Dick arrache le papier du mur d'un coup sec et l'examine de près. Il n'y a aucun mot, seulement des chiffres et Dick devine facilement à quoi ils correspondent. Ce sont des coordonnées dont il reconnait facilement la provenance pour les avoir vu maintes fois: ce sont celles de Gotham et plus précisément de son port. Le message est clair pour Dick: Rejoins-moi au port de Gotham, bien que l'identité du 'moi' reste encore un mystère.

Dick essaye de lister mentalement tous les derniers psychopathes et autres criminels à qui il a eu à faire dernièrement et ceux d'entre eux qui prendraient la peine d'envoyer ce genre de message. Beaucoup voudraient le piéger, l'égorger même, mais son instinct lui dit que ce n'est pas un de ses adversaires habituels.

Nightwing se doute bien que ces coordonnées le mèneront tout droit à un piège mais ce qui l'inquiète le plus c'est la batarang. C'est un lien évident à Batman et si Batman est impliqué, rien n'arrêtera Nightwing pour venir en aide à son mentor.

Mais comme pour n'importe quelle autre affaire, il a d'abord besoin de récolter des preuves. Et pour ce faire il a l'intention de retourner à son appartemment qui fait office de base d'opérations pour analyser méticuleusement chaque indice.

Alors que Nightwing se met en route, une voix se fait entendre depuis son oreillette.

"Oracle à Nightwing !"

"Ici Nightwing. Hey, Babs, quoi de neuf?"

"Nightwing, la situation à Gotham est un véritable désastre! Tous les prisonniers ont été libérés! Les rues sont envahies par les criminels et Batman est porté disparu! J'ai besoin de toi là-bas tout de suite!" explique Barabara, à bout de souffle en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler la panique dans sa voix.

"Wow, répète tout ça plus lentement, tu veux?"

"La ligue s'est fait attaquer! Une source non identifiée a envoyée un virus dans leur système informatique. On ne connaît pas l'étendu des dégâts mais une chose est sûr, le virus s'est propagé dans tous les systèmes informatiques de la ville et il a outrepassé les pare-feux des systèmes de sécurité pénitenciers de Gotham."

"Ce qui veut dire...?"

"Le virus a ouvert les portes de Blackgate et Arkham Dick!"

"Ah ok, c'est ce que tu voulais dire par criminels libérés…"

"Une partie de la ligue essaye de trouver un moyen de détruire le virus pendant qu'une autre combat les criminels de Gotham aux côtés des Teen Titans; je vais t'envoyer leurs coordonnées pour que tu les rejoignes."

"D'accord mais attends, t'as bien dit que Batman était porté disparu?"

"Son récepteur ne réponds pas et son GPS a été déconnecté ou cassé, en tout cas ça ne fonctionne pas."

"Et je parie que Bruce est le seul à savoir faire marcher la commande manuelle du système de sécurité de la Ligue?"

"Comment tu le sais?" demande Oracle après une légère hésitation.

"Juste une intuition." répond-il tout bas pendant qu'il réfléchit aux nouvelles informations que Barbara vient de lui transmettre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une intuition mais une déduction puisqu'il sait que Bruce a construit ce système et c'est un fait, Bruce est paranoïaque. Il ne se serait jamais contenter de la forme basique du système, Dick le connait assez bien pour savoir qu'une commande manuelle est le premier plan d'urgence que Batman aurait pensé à mettre au point.

"Hey, t'es toujours avec moi?"

"Je vais à Gotham. Chercher Br-Batman."

"Flash et Green Arrow sont déjà partis le chercher, ça ne changera rien si tu vas les aider mais tu feras une différence si tu vas aider les Teen Titans! Gotham grouille de psychopathes et de métahumains violents..!"

"J'ai pris ma décision Oracle. Je vais aller le chercher."

"Ton aide est mal placée Dick, et comment comptes-tu le trouver de toute façon?" Dick soupire. Il pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il vient de découvrir mais ce serait gaspiller un temps précieux qu'il vaut mieux passer à agir plutôt qu'à débattre. Pour une fois, il est sûr que son instinct ne le trompe pas: la disparition de Batman est l'élément qui lui manquait pour expliquer l'étrange message qu'il vient de trouver sur le clocher. Puisque tous les membres de la Ligue et les Teen Titans sont occupés, Dick se chargera seul de retrouver son mentor.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai peut-être une piste."

"Peut-être? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" Un peu agacé par toutes les questions de son ex petite-amie, Dick répond attivement "Ca veut juste dire que je ne suis pas sûr."

Déjà en train de sauter de toits en toits, Dick est désormais fixé sur un et un seul objectif: trouver son mentor le plus vite possible, et personne ne va l'en empêcher.

"Très bien, fais comme tu veux mais ce n'est pas la fin de cette discussion.."

* * *

><p><em>Terre ZERO<em>

_Gotham City_

_Port de Gotham_

_Entrepôt 17_

_._

_._

La confusion qui enveloppe l'esprit de Batman se dissipe peu à peu. Ses pensées restent embrûmées mais c'est la douleur de ses côtes cassées, de sa gorge ainsi que de son bras cassé qui le ramène vite à la réalité de la situation.

Il ouvre ses yeux doucement pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière blanchâtre des néons qui éclairent l'intérieur d'un entrepôt. Puis il se rend compte qu'il est maintenu debout grâce à des menottes qui entourent ses poignets et chevilles. Mais le plus surprenant c'est l'espèce de cerceuil vertical en plexiglas renforcé dans lequel il est encagé.

Plus loin en face de lui se trouve une quantité impressionante de machines, mécaniques, informatiques et même quantiques qui forment un cercle au milieu de l'entrepôt. Un entrepôt qui, à l'intérieur, ressemble plus à un laboratoire scientifique qu'à un dépôt portuaire de marchandises.

L'homme qu'il a confronté plus tôt se tient debout juste devant lui, à sa hauteur. Il ne porte plus de masque et on peut voir les traits sévères de son visage, ses cheveux longs et blancs, une barbe bien taillée et un cache-oeil qui recouvre son oeil droit. Mains derrière le dos et pieds écartés, il fixe Batman avec une intensité déconcertante.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?" demande finalement Batman. Une approche directe est souvent plus efficace qu'on ne croit.

Le mercenaire ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Alors Batman brise le silence encore une fois. "Psychologie inversée, vraiment? Vous allez devoir faire mieux que ça."

Mais rien y fait, Deathstroke ne dit pas un mot. Le silence est seulement entrecoupé par le bruit régulier des engrenages provenant des diverses machines.

"Si vous aviez voulu me tuer, vous l'auriez déjà fait. Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez, l'attention de la ligue? Parce que je suis sûr que vous l'avez."

Se cacher derrière la ligue ne lui est pas caractéristique, mais cette version entièrement métahumaine du mercenaire n'a rien d'anodin non plus. Même si la ligue reste en dehors de ça, il peut toujours essayer de faire douter son geôlier pour au moins jauger sa réaction. Connaître les limites de ce Deathstroke est essentiel s'il veut réussir à s'échapper.

"Ce que je veux c'est que vous la fermiez à moins que vous voulez être encore gazé par des sédatifs."

"Si vous croyez que-"

Deathstroke soupire. "Je me contrefiche de ce que vous croyez." Il déclare en appuyant sur un bouton placé sur une commande de contrôle rattaché à son poignet. Au même moment un gaz commence à envahir le cerceuil transparent dans lequel Batman est retenu prisonnier. Il devient de plus en plus difficile pour ce dernier de rester cohérent et éveillé. Et une fois de plus, il cède à l'appel irrésistible d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre IV

_Terre ZERO_

_Gotham City_

_Les souterrains du manoir Wayne_

_._

_._

Alors que Red Robin se concentre sur les énormes dossiers que lui a envoyé Green Lantern, le rugissement d'une moto fait écho dans la cave, interrompant son travail momentanément.

"Tim!" Dick l'appelle en enlevant son casque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande-t-il en regardant attentivement l'écran à la recherche de sa réponse.

"J'essaye d'aider la ligue tout en cherchant Batman. Pas beaucoup de chance jusque là, j'avoue. Quelque chose m'échappe, tous les criminels de Gotham sont en train de courir librement dans les rues et comme par hasard Batman ne répond plus."

Lisant dans les pensées de son petit frère, Dick verbalise sa théorie. "Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'une attaque coordonnée, peut-être une distraction?"

"Ca peut pas être une coincidence, je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout ça mais ils savent ce qu'ils font. La distraction est assez importante pour concerner la Ligue et impliquer Teen Titans tout ça en faisant en sorte que Batman soit absent."

Tim lui montre une grande carte sur l'écran, zoomant sur une localisation spécifique dans les Narrows, le quartier le plus mal fâmé de Gotham, il pointe du doigt un point rouge qui clignote.

"C'est ici que se trouve la dernière localisation connue de Batman et il n'y a aucune autre trace de son passage après ça."

"Et bien je propose qu'on commence par là. Tu viens?" Il demande sans attendre, déjà debout devant sa moto.

"J'aimerais bien mais si tu pars à la recherche de Batman, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur le virus informatique, je serais plus utile de cette façon."

"Comme tu veux Tim. Tu penses que c'est possible de neutraliser le virus?" demande Dick d'un ton curieux.

"Ce virus est assez complexe et rapide pour contourner tous les pare-feux qui existent alors non, franchement je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire grand chose à part essayer de limiter les dégâts."

Dick hôche la tête d'un air un peu accablé mais compréhensif. "Fais de ton mieux et je suis sûr que ça ira." Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran géant, Tim ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, touché par la confiance de Dick.

"Et moi, je vais chercher Bruce et le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'est fourré, on se regroupe après ça."

"Ca me va."

"Et Tim. Bonne chance."

"Toi aussi Dick, tu en auras besoin."

* * *

><p><em>Terre ZERO<em>

_Port de Gotham_

_Entrepôt 17_

_._

_._

Le chevalier noir émerge une fois encore de son sommeil forcé.

"Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous réveiller. Les doses de sédatif que je vous ai administrées étaient pour le moins... arbitraires. J'ai presque cru que je vous avais endormi pour de bon." explique Deathstroke avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Vous ne voudriez pas tuer votre prisonnier par accident."

"Au contraire, Wayne, alors ne me tentez pas." Il se rapproche doucement de son prisonnier en le fixant froidement. "Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. Et ça n'a aucune importance. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion dans un plan bien plus vaste."

"Et en quoi consiste ce plan, défier la Ligue des Justiciers ou juste se faire connaître?" lui demande Batman d'un ton provocateur. Deathstroke plisse les yeux, invitant silencieusement Batman à faire attention à ce qu'il dit s'il veut rester vivant assez longtemps pour le savoir.

"Pensez ce que vous voulez Wayne, ça m'est égal." Il finit par répondre.

"Alors je pense que vous serez déçu d'apprendre que la Ligue peut intercepter ma localisation à n'importe quel moment. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils soient en route au moment où nous parlons."

Mais le sourire de l'assassin n'évoque rien d'encourageant.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû me sous-estimer au combat, vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer en tactique. Je sais que vous bluffez. Et même si par miracle l'un de vos traceurs fonctionnait, la Ligue ne viendra pas de si tôt vous libérer, ils sont trop occupés à _nettoyer_ Gotham."

Il a, à cet instant, toute l'attention de Batman qui enrage à l'idée de savoir sa ville en danger. Sa ville natale pour laquelle il se sacrifie jour après jour.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Qu'est-ce vous avez fait!"

"Distraire la ligue et l'équipe junior n'est pas aussi difficile que l'on pourrait le croire. J'avais juste besoin d'une heure de libre." Son sourire narquois ne vacille pas, il jubile face à la détresse du chevalier noir pour qui l'impuissance est la pire des sensations.

"Pour livrer l'uranium dans votre dimension? Non – non c'est plus que ça n'est-ce pas?"

"En effet, détective. Si je vous ai amené ici ce n'est pas _seulement_ à cause de l'uranium mais pour leurrer l'un de vos oiseaux."

Suite à cette révélation, les pensées de Batman vont tout de suite à Robin – ou plutôt Red Robin puisque Robin a été tué il n'y a pas si longtemps. Les criminels ont pour habitude de pourchasser le jeune justicier pour tourmenter Batman. Mais cela n'a aucun sens. Les criminels kidnappent Robin pour atteindre Batman, ils ne kidnappent pas Batman pour atteindre Robin.

"Vous voyez, mon employeur est prêt à tout pour retrouver son protégé et le ramener à ses côtés."

* * *

><p><em>Terre TROIS<em>

_Gotham City_

_Le manoir Wayne_

_._

_._

Le manoir est bien silencieux. Il y a de cela quelques années, un jeune orphelin de douze ans arpentait ces mêmes couloirs. Il glissait sur la rampe de l'escalier puis sautait dans les airs pour se suspendre au lustre de cristal.

La toute première fois qu'il vit le jeune Richard, Thomas n'en cru pas ses yeux. C'était au cirque de Haley. Il se balançait de trapèzes en trapèzes et même s'il le faisait depuis qu'il était né ça n'en était pas moins impressionant. Il virvoltait dans les airs, enchaînant salto après salto en tendant ses bras pour que son père le rattrape. De tous les membres de sa petite famille d'acrobates que composaient ses parents et sa jeune soeur, Richard était le plus doué. Son aisance perché à plusieurs mètres du sol provoquait les hauts-le-coeur d'un public ébahit devant tant de souplesse et de grâce. Ce jour-là, le jeune prodige a réussi à impressionné l'homme le moins impressionable de Gotham. Celui que tout le monde redoute, et pour cause, il fait parti des leaders du Syndicat du Crime, de la Trinité et il commande les forces de Police de Gotham, gère les bordels Thompkins et le cirque d'Haley. C'est l'homme le plus influent de Gotham et l'un des hommes les plus puissant du monde.

Thomas n'a pas perdu de temps pour élaborer un plan. Il savait que pour avoir le jeune Grayson à ses côtés il lui faudrait éliminer le reste de sa famille. C'est ainsi qu'un soir pendant leur performance, les cordes lachèrent, laissant tomber trois des quatre Grayson du haut de quinze mètres. Une chute fatale qui ne laissa aucun survivant. Seul le trapèze de Richard avait tenu. Du haut de son trapèze, il pouvait voir les corps de ses parents et sa soeur écrasés sur le sol.

Quelques jours plus tard, Richard était accueilli au Manoir Wayne.

En grandissant, Richard est devenu ce que Thomas attendait de lui et plus encore. Mais Thomas a commis une erreur fatale. L'erreur de lui dévoiler la vérité; Thomas avait voulu être honnête en lui disant qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa famille. Il avait cru que Richard était prêt à entendre la vérité.

Une décision qui le hante encore. Alors il erre dans les couloirs du manoir à la recherche de souvenirs perdus en se dirigeant inexorablement vers la chambre en face de la sienne.

Une chambre de prince dont la taille démesurée reflète l'importance de celui qui l'a occupé. Thomas essaye de l'imaginer en train d'étudier en regardant le bureau déserté.

Il se plongeait souvent dans des ouvrages de psychologie criminelle pour apprendre à mieux cerner l'ennemi. Quel brillant élève il faisait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Thomas n'entend pas son majordome s'approcher de lui. Puis il voit que son vieil ami est hésitant.

"Alfred? Qu'y a-t-il?" demande-t-il calmement.

"Je me demandais, Monsieur. Vous réalisez qu'il ne s'agit pas du même Richard Grayson que nous avons connu."

"Si j'avais voulu ton opinion Alfred, je te l'aurais demandé."

Alfred est un ami, certes, mais il est avant tout un serviteur. Du moins aux yeux de Thomas qui ne s'attache qu'aux personnes qu'il est sûr de pouvoir contrôler. Si Thomas accepte d'entendre ses critiques parfois justes, il n'accepte pas d'entendre une telle remise en question de ses plans, aussi subtile soit-elle, surtout lorsqu'elles concernent quelque chose d'aussi cher à son coeur.

"Même si vous le ramenez ici, il sera réticent à toute conversion...utilitariste si j'ose dire."

"Je me bats contre l'injustice et je me bats pour protéger ceux qui m'entourent. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Avec le temps, Richard verra les choses à ma façon."

Puis après une longue pause, il ajoute : "C'est une question de perspective Alfred. Ce n'est toujours qu'une question de perspective."

"Si vous en êtes certain, Monsieur." murmure le vieil homme d'un air dépité avant de se retirer.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre V

_Terre ZERO_

_Gotham City_

_Les Narrows_

_._

_._

_._

En conduisant sa moto à une vitesse dépassant largement la limite autorisée, Dick sent une vague d'adrénaline montée en lui. Elle lui donne une impression momentanée de toute-puissance. Il continue de serpenter les rues de Gotham remplies de psychopathes lorsque ses pensées se tournent vers Bruce. Il se demande ce qui a pu arriver à son père adoptif pour qu'il disparaisse subitement au milieu de la nuit sans laisser de trace. Il ne maintiendrait pas le silence radio sans bonne raison. Et cette bonne raison est exactement ce qui inquiète Dick. Alors qu'il tente d'apaiser sa crainte grandissante, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à sa dernière conversation avec Bruce. Comme trop souvent, elle s'est terminée par une dispute blessante.

Dick suit scrupuleusement les coordonnées qu'il a trouvé à l'église Saint Eustache. Quand il arrive aux portes de Gotham, il se remémore malgré lui cette époque lointaine qui a bercée son enfance. Une époque moins compliquée, moins tourmentée où il n'y avait que Bruce et lui face aux criminels.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il est déjà presque arrivé, il ne se trouve plus qu'à une centaines de mètres de sa destination finale.

Quand il arrive au port, il descend de sa moto et prend soin de la cacher entre des containers, suffisamment loin pour ne pas être repérée par d'éventuels sentinels. Il retire son casque et s'approche de l'entrepôt à pas de loup. C'est un entrepôt comme tous les autres qui est marqué d'un grand numéro dix-sept peint sur l'énorme porte métallique grise.

Nightwing saute avec agilité sur un tas de caisses en bois pour atteindre la fenêtre entrouverte et voir ce qui s'y passe. C'est alors qu'il voit Batman, immobile, attaché à un mur comme un vulgaire prisonnie. A cet instant il n'a qu'une envie: confronter les coupables et les confronter violemment.

Vu d'ici il n'arrive pas à savoir si son mentor est inconscient, endormi ou juste en train de réfléchir tête baissée.

Alors Nightwing se glisse avec souplesse à travers la fenêtre et atterit sans bruit sur le sol. Il ne semble y avoir personne. Les écrans sont éteints, tout comme la plupart des néons à l'exception de celui qui est au centre de l'entrepôt qui projette un halo de lumière sur les nombreuses machines. En les regardant, Nightwing a la désagréable impression qu'un piège se referme sur lui. Il continue sa brève inspection et s'approche prudemment de Batman. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, le jeune justicier découvre avec stupeur la cage transparente dans laquelle son mentor est enfermé et menotté.

Il s'avance toujours vers Batman pour le libérer quand leurs regards se croisent. Dick est prêt à lui expliquer pourquoi il est ici quand un applaudissement se fait entendre derrière lui. Il se retourne et lève la tête; une imposante silhouette se tient sur la passerelle dominant les deux justiciers.

Deathstroke The Terminator le regarde fixement, sans masque et avec un large sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Terre ZERO<em>

_Gotham City_

_Port de Gotham_

_Entrepôt 17_

_._

_._

_._

Batman lève la tête quand il entend un bruit de pas se rapprocher. Mais au lieu de voir Deathstroke c'est son tout premier Robin qui se tient face à lui, prêt à le libérer comme si c'était le bon vieux temps. Un million de questions envahissent son esprit, il se demande inlassablement ce que Nightwing fait là. Il devrait être en train de patrouiller les rues de Bludhaven, non pas essayer de sauver celui qu'il lui a enseigné l'art de s'évader!

Nightwing, lui aussi, est surpris. Mais il est surpris par la présence de Deathstroke qui vient vers lui comme un prédateur qui s'approcherait de sa proie.

"Tu dois être Nightwing." annonce-t-il en descendant doucement les escaliers, ravi de faire son entrée triomphale.

"Et tu dois être stupide. Pour retenir Batman prisonnier." lui rétorque Nightwing sans hésiter.

"On m'a traité de beaucoup de choses, petit, mais stupide n'en a jamais fait partie." Deathstroke commence à faire les cent pas autour de lui en le fixant.

"J'aurais cru pourtant." Mais Dick n'est pas du genre à tourner autour du pot pendant très longtemps, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Slade?"

"J'aimerais bien entendre ta théorie." propose le mercenaire, curieux de savoir ce que pense cette autre version de Talon.

"Je suppose que c'est à propos des cargaisons d'uranium. Vous les voulez pour vous c'est ça?" En chemin Oracle lui a rappelé sur quoi Batman enquêtait avant sa disparition, sans quoi Dick se serait précipité dans la gueule du loup sans aucune information.

Slade savoure le moment. "C'est possible. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai amener Batman ici alors essaye encore."

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer aux devinettes, Slade, alors crache le morceau."

"Le petit problème informatique de la Ligue? Les criminels en liberté dans Gotham et Batman collé au mur? Le coupable – ou devrais-je dire le géni - se trouve juste devant toi." dit-il, les bras ouverts pour le provoquer encore un peu plus.

"Pourquoi – pourquoi faire tout ça?"

"Réfléchis Nightwing. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'attaquerais à Batman alors que je n'ai pas besoin de lui? Pourquoi je m'efforcerais de distraire les héros mais te laisserais, toi, venir ici tout seul?"

Lentement, Nightwing se rend compte de l'ampleur de ses plans machiavélliques, tout comme Batman qui commence à se débattre frénétiquement contre ses menottes.

"C'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici?" demande-t-il d'un ton hésitant avant de se resaisir. "Et bien, mission accomplie Slade, félicitations – c'est ce que tu veux entendre?"

"Allons, allons, Grayson, le sarcasme ne te va pas."

Au point où il en est, Nightwing ne devrait pas s'étonner que Deathstroke connaisse sa véritable identité. Pourtant, un adversaire aussi méticuleusement préparé fait toujours froid dans le dos. Car s'il en croit le mercenaire, lui seul est responsable du chaos qui règne à Gotham.

Mais Nightwing n'a pas l'intention de répondre à la provocation de Deathstroke. Il préfère plutôt adopter une position de combat.

"Libère Batman. Ensuite on parlera."

"Ne me fais pas rire, petit. Je suis là pour me battre, pas pour parler."

"Alors vas-y, essaye un peu."

"T'aurais vraiment dû tenir ta langue." lui fait remarquer Deathstroke.

A cet instant, Deathstroke court jusqu'à lui en levant le poing gauche, visant le visage de Nightwing mais, au dernier moment, le frappe de l'autre poing dans l'abdomen. Les feintes sont les meilleures alliées des attaquants. Nightwing se plie instinctivement en deux et essaye de regagner un semblant d'équilibre. L'assassin revient à la charge envoyant coup après coup mais même avec l'aide de ses bâtons d'escrimes, sa riposte ne fait pas le poids contre la force phénoménal de Deathstroke. Il réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre son ennemi mais le résultat est pitoyable.

Il décide alors de changer de méthode et saute dans les airs en se servant de l'escalier de la passerelle comme barre d'appui pour s'élancer vers Slade, le pieds en avant. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Slade l'attrape par une cheville avant que l'attaque n'arrive à destination et le lance brusquement contre un mur où Nightwing s'écrase puis s'écroule à terre, essoufflé. Mais il n'est pas encore au bout de ses forces et relève la tête, plus déterminé que jamais.

"Allez, petit, je sais que tu peux faire mieux."

Il se jette avec férocité sur son rival et réussi à le frapper plusieurs fois au visage pendant qu'il essaye d'éviter les coups violents de Deathstroke. Puisque son adversaire est démasqué, il prend un bâton électrifié dans chaque main et les plaque violemment sur les tempes du mercenaire. Il espére ainsi lui envoyer une puissante décharge électrique qui l'assommera. Mais contre toute attente, l'électricité ne lui fait aucun effet, Dick constate, horrifié, qu'il reste totalement impassible aux milliers de volts qui se propagent dans son corps. En fait, il ne semble pas immunisé qu'à l'électricité - cet homme est une véritable machine à tuer que rien ni personne n'arrêtera. Dick se rend compte que si cet autre Slade voulait vraiment le tuer, ce serait chose faite – car il ne fait plus aucun doute que cette machine à tuer fait parti des métahumains.

Repensant à la Ligue et à ce qu'ils endurent aux côtés des Teen Titans, Dick essaye de comprendre pourquoi Slade fait ça, mis à part l'uranium. Parce que s'il en croit Slade, il a concocté tout ceci dans le seul but de l'attirer ici alors que visiblement il n'a pas non plus envie de le tuer. Puisque Nightwing n'a aucune information confidentielle digne de ce nom dont Batman n'aurait pas lui-même connaissance, Slade n'a pas non plus l'intention de l'interroger pendant des heures. Ses intentions restent floues, mais sa priorité n'est pas d'avoir des réponses tout de suite, sa priorité c'est de libérer Batman.

Alors Nightwing continue un combat qu'il sait perdu d'avance car Batman ne lui a pas appris à se résigner aussi facilement. Il s'apprête à renvoyer des coups en visant les articulations quand Slade lui fait part de son agacement.

"Je n'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses mais j'ai des horaires à respecter."

Dick ne voit pas en quoi ce combat mortel peut être qualifié de jeu mais il n'a pas non plus le temps d'y réfléchir lorsque Deathstroke revient à la charge, plus agressif que jamais. C'est comme si Superman était en train de le cogner sans jamais s'arrêter – non pas qu'il connaisse la force brute de Kal-El car son ami ne l'a jamais confondu avec un punching bag. Le mercenaire le frappe sans répit au visage, dans les côtes tout en lui mettant des coups de pieds dans les cuisses et genoux. Sa tête est en feu et Nightwing a de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les techniques d'art martiaux. A travers le flou et la confusion, seule la douleur est une constante. Finalement c'est un coup brutal dans les genoux l'envoit à terre avant qu'un autre coup de pieds dans le dos ne le force à s'étaler violemment sur le sol.

Il a du mal à respirer et sa vision commence à se brouiller. Ses yeux changent constamment de direction, incapables de se fixer sur un endroit. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Dick réussi à se mettre à quatre pattes mais quand il s'appuie sur une jambe pour se lever, Deathstroke glisse un bras devant sa gorge en resserrant très fort pour l'étouffer. Nightwing se laisse tomber alors qu'il essaye d'enlever frénétiquement la poigne de fer de Deathstroke qui ne s'amoindrit pas le moins du monde. Désespéré, Dick se débat, haletant, quand il sent l'oxygène quitter ses poumons avec une lenteur agonisante. Batman, ne sachant pas jusqu'où Deathstroke est prêt à aller, se démene pour sortir de son cerceuil transparent en vain.

Peu importe l'entraînement que Dick a reçu au cours de sa vie, la réaction dans ce genre de situation est instinctive et c'est la même pour tout le monde: une vague incontrôlable de panique.

Alors il se débat tant qu'il peut, sans savoir s'il sortira vivant de ce combat.

La privation d'oxygène est une sensation horrible, son cerveau est en feu et incohérent comme si son crâne était sur le point d'imploser. Piégé dans un étau mortel, Dick succombe finalement au bonheur des ténèbres. Sa tête tombe sur le côté en laissant un filet de bave couler par le coin de sa bouche qui vient s'étaler sur le gant du mercenaire. Ce dernier lâche Nightwing qui retombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il considère pendant quelques instants la forme inerte de Grayson.

"Tu te défends bien pour un si petit oiseau." déclare-t-il avec satisfaction, maintenant que sa proie est entre ses mains.


End file.
